


Freedom

by InvalidEntry



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Freedom, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvalidEntry/pseuds/InvalidEntry
Summary: Random piece of work I made and decided I liked enough to post.





	

I am not alive. I am nothing, but a figment of a suppressed being's wishful imagination. I am what people believe they have, what people strive to become, what people hope for, what governments are terrified of. I am freedom. I am a concept, but I am also a dream. 

What would happen if I was given life? If I was given a body, what would I do? Where would be? Would I belong in the land of the free? I do not think that that land is free any more than I can be from this prison that is your imagination, your hopes, and your dreams. 

Are you free? Do you not see? No one is free. We are just cogs in a machine. Controlled by those who are controlled by others. Even I, who is freedom, am trapped in your minds and regulated by those who do not know the meaning of what I am. 

You'll come to see that in this world the only place you will find me is in your dreams.


End file.
